Depositories that operate to accept deposit items from users have been implemented in a number of business environments. One such environment includes the acceptance of items related to financial transactions during time periods when an establishment is not otherwise staffed or open for business. Utility companies, governmental agencies and financial institutions sometimes provide depositories so that deposit items can be accepted from customers on an around-the-clock basis.
Commonly, such depositories receive deposit items that include a bag, envelope or other enclosure item. Once the item has been received in the depository, the deposit item must be opened and its contents examined. Examination is done to verify the contents and to properly credit the person or entity who is responsible for making the deposit. This process of verifying the contents associated with a deposit item and determining the account information with which the deposit item is associated can be time consuming. Further, the requirement to verify the deposit contents extends the time between when the deposit item is deposited and the customer is credited for having made the deposit.
Various endeavors have been made to improve depositories and the processes for receiving deposit items therein. However, depository systems may benefit from improvements.